


Coffee and Flowers

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Child! Thomas, I suck at titles, M/M, coffee shop AU, flower shop au, hmu if you have a better one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: Patton is a father who runs a flower shop across the road from a small coffee shop. He decides to start getting a daily coffee every morning and immediately falls for the cute barista.





	1. Once and Floral

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Excerpt: “Sorry about that, $17.50 yeah? Here you go!” Honestly, this man made Logan jealous, how did he run across the road and back and not break a sweat?“Thanks, um, what name was that under?” Logan grabbed a permanent marker and a tall coffee cup, awaiting to her the strangers name.“Oh, just Patton will be fine!” Logan quickly wrote it on the cup, while trying not to stare at the beautiful smile Patton was giving him.

Patton Sanders was an ordinary man. He was 28 years old, adopted a boy named Thomas, and ran the local flower shop ‘Once and Floral’. You could say that Patton lived a very normal life, both he and Thomas were happy, content with what they had. But Patton felt as if something were missing, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. That morning Patton had driven Thomas to school, usually Thomas would take the bus, but he was feeling a little ill- he refused to stay home because today his class was learning about bees, his favourite insect- so Patton drove him instead. This of course meant that Patton was a little late to open shop, no one was there but he still felt a little guilty. He unlocked the door and entered, quickly setting everything up that wasn’t ready the night before.

Patton owned a very small flower shop, so he was the only person working there, but he didn’t mind. On days that Thomas was too ill for school, he would come with Patton to work, earning extra pocket money for being his dad’s ‘Best Busy Bee’. The flower shop was indeed small, but it was very homely. The walls were painted a pale yellow, most of the paint having chipped off over the years, exposing the old wooden boards underneath. The front of the store had two large bay windows, these being the main source of light, that had soft pillows and blankets covering the ledge. Every wall was covered in flowers from top to bottom, the wall closest to the register had a tiny bookshelf in the middle; with all kinds of books about the types of flowers, the meaning of flowers, and what flowers you should use together to send a message. Every flower was categorised in colour order, red flowers on the wall to the right of the door, all the way to purple flowers covering the left side. Above the door were small white mayflowers, it only seemed fitting as they meant ‘welcome’. Throughout the centre of the store were miscellaneous plants, such as cacti or ferns, all planted neatly in cute little pots Thomas had painted- surprisingly or not they all had a bee on them somewhere- they were a favourite with all the elderly ladies that would come in. Behind the register was a long counter that was covered in ribbons, wrapping paper, cellophane and different shaped boxes and baskets. It wasn’t much, but it was his, he loved that flower shop just as much as he did Thomas.

Now, usually Patton would get a good night’s sleep, he’d make sure Thomas and himself had dinner by 6pm, they’d watch a movie together, and Thomas would be asleep by 8pm. Patton would tuck Thomas in and leave his room, making a round around the house, locking every door and window. He’d stay up for a little while longer, spoiling himself by watching a few animal videos on YouTube before heading to bed by 9pm. This was their every day routine, and neither of them had a problem with it. Last night, however, a customer had requested a large number of flowers for their wedding reception, and Patton had stayed up until 3am planning and sorting what flowers he should arrange for them. So, to say that he was tired the next morning was an understatement. He’d finished moving and setting up books and magazines, potted plants and ready-to-buy bouquets by 9am, moving over to the front door and turning around the hanging sign to say ‘Open’. He must’ve fallen asleep at the register because the next thing he knew was that Mrs. Davidson was shaking him awake.

“Oh, Mrs. Davidson, I apologise for being so unprofessional. How can I help you?” Patton stood up, stretching his back while stifling a yawn. Mrs. Davidson giving him a soft smile as he focused his attention solely on her.

“Dearest Patton, I’ve told you countless times, just call me Elizabeth. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any houseplants I could give to my sister? She’s visiting this weekend and I’d like to get her something.” Patton guided Elizabeth towards the centre of the shop, the potted plants organised neatly. Patton circled the stand, looking at each and every plant as Elizabeth described her sister, giving the friendly father an idea on what she’d like. He stopped in front of a small bonsai tree and picked it up off the shelf before turning to his lovely customer.

“How about this? It’s an Ulmus parvifolia, but most people call it a Bonsai tree. They generally signify love, balance and a calm peaceful energy. As well as inner strength, intuition, and wisdom.” Patton walked back to the register, confident that Mrs. Davidson would purchase it.

“Oh, it’s perfect. She won’t have to take too much care for it will she?”

“Not at all. It needs to be kept in a place where natural light will shine but shouldn’t be left in sunlight for more than 5 hours. She should only water it when the soil seems to be dry and must make sure not to over water it.” Patton wrapped a lavender coloured ribbon around the pot, explaining to Mrs. Davidson what needed to be done.

“My love, you are an angel to this world. Alright, how much do I owe you?” Mrs. Davidson pulled her purse out of her large handbag, leaning on the edge of the counter as she waited for Patton’s response.

“$25, I threw in the ribbon for free so don’t worry about that.” Patton placed the Bonsai tree next to the register as he kindly took Elizabeth’s money, making sure to thank her as he did so.

“Patton, is this one of the pots your son painted? Oh, what was his name again?” Mrs. Davidson picked up the plant, examining the ceramic white container it was in.

“Yes, it is, his name is Thomas. I can quickly change it if you wish?” Patton looked up at Mrs. Davidson once he was done. Patton was very good at reading people, and he realised that the thought of changing the pot hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“Dear, I wouldn’t change this for the world. You should sell the pots separately as well, they’re just the cutest. I must be off now, you should get a coffee from the coffee shop across the road, it’ll keep you awake.” Mrs. Davidson shifted the Bonsai tree, so it was sitting comfortably in the nook of her arm as she walked out the peaceful flower shop, smirking at the sign by the door that read ‘Leafing So Soon?’. Patton watched her leave, the bell atop the door ringing as it shut.

Maybe he should grab something to drink, he didn’t want to risk falling asleep again.

It was common knowledge that Logan Woods was the most attractive man in town. Dark mocha coloured hair fell lightly over his black glasses that covered his caramel eyes. He was fairly tall, his body thin yet still slightly muscular. And although he could have anyone he wanted, he stayed single, confusing everyone that met him. Logan ran the local coffee shop, it wasn’t too big, but it was welcoming.

‘C8 H10 N4 O2’ was a simple coffee shop, the walls a dark brown tone which complimented the light brown floorboards. Miscellaneous items in the store would contrast the dark colours with white accents, the small lounge chair in front of the fireplace being the best example. Throughout the shop were clear glass vases filled with white plastic flowers, most pictures hanging on the walls being the components that made up a coffee under a microscope. Just like Logan, his coffee shop was in fact very nerdy. A lot of people who knew him were surprised he’d wanted to be a barista instead of a teacher.

Virgil, his younger brother, was of course very supportive of him. Plus, Logan made amazing coffee, why wouldn’t he support that. Virgil was always the first customer in each morning, he was still in university and none of classes started until after lunch, so he liked to kill time at his brother’s shop. Logan didn’t mind this, it gave him someone to talk to until the morning rush started, plus he got to help Virgil with his studies. This morning, however, Virgil was studying contemporary music, which wasn’t Logan’s most knowledgeable area.

“I do not see why studying contemporary music is a necessity? What will it help you achieve?” Logan was busy cleaning up his store as Virgil read over some of his course work. Logan was moving swiftly around the store, collecting dirty plates and cups and wiping down the tables before preparing more coffee.

“Don’t ask me, as long as I graduate I don’t care.” Virgil took a sip from the coffee Logan had made him, his favourite white chocolate mocha. Logan moved back over to his brother, leaning his back against the counter to face Virgil.

“What time does you first class start today?” Logan picked up Virgil’s timetable he’d scribbled down in the back of his journal, checking what time he needed to leave.

“I think half past 10 but I don’t know anymore.” Virgil lent back on his chair holding onto the counter he was sat in front of.

“Virgil, you realise it is now 10 o’clock? You need to leave now.” Logan closed the journal, placing it in Virgil’s carry bag.

“Huh, I probably should go. Alright, I’ll see you later Lo.” Virgil jumped up off the chair, grabbing his bag and heading to the door. As he opened it he was met with another man on the other side of the door.

“You got another one!” Virgil called out to his brother before finally leaving the coffee shop, leaving Logan chuckling softly to himself so that no one else could hear. Logan walked around the counter as the new customer approached, quickly tightening his apron.

“Hi, welcome to Caffeine, what can I get you today?” Logan stood behind the register, looking up the man that stood before him.

“Hello! Um, could I-uh, could I please have a-uh, a tall caramel macchiato?” Logan stared in awe at the man in front of him. He was absolutely stunning, slightly messy chocolate brown hair and honey eyes behind black framed glasses.

“Uh yeah, that’ll be $17.50” Logan punched in the order, ringing up the handsome guys bill.

“Oh shoot, I left my wallet back at the shop!” The man glanced behind him, noticing that he was now the only customer there, “I’ll be one second!” And he was gone, in a blink of an eye, the man had sped out the coffee shop and across the road, before rushing back to the register Logan was standing behind. “Sorry about that, $17.50 yeah? Here you go!” Honestly, this man made Logan jealous, how did he run across the road and back and not break a sweat?

“Thanks, um, what name was that under?” Logan grabbed a permanent marker and a tall coffee cup, awaiting to her the strangers name.

“Oh, just Patton will be fine!” Logan quickly wrote it on the cup, while trying not to stare at the beautiful smile Patton was giving him.

“Alright, it shouldn’t be too long.” Logan got to work, making the drink before calling him up.

“Have a good day.” Logan handed him the drink, their fingers brushing ever so slightly.

“Uh- yeah, you too!” The barista watched as Patton walked out, placing his head in the palm of his hand as he lent on the counter. A content smile forcing its way onto his face.

Patton, that’s a nice name.


	2. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a father who runs a flower shop across the road from a small coffee shop. He decides to start getting a daily coffee every morning and immediately falls for the cute barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Excerpt: They entered the warm store, the cool breeze leaving them as the door closed slowly. Patton walked up to the counter, feeling Thomas’ hand tighten around his own, he always got nervous going to new places.

“Dad! You wouldn’t bee-lieve what I learnt today!” Patton was restocking some daffodils when Thomas came running into the store, his smile bigger than ever. Thomas rushed into the back room, dumping his backpack on a stool by the door and grabbing the apron his father had made for him, before running back out to Patton, asking him to tie it for him. Patton knelt down so he could help Thomas tie his apron, it had taken him months searching tutorials on how to make one and he spent hours learning how to draw the perfect bumblebee, however, Thomas cherished it either way. As the two ran the store Thomas told Patton everything he’d learnt about bees, like how bees have two stomachs, or how they have five eyes, and Patton hung on to every word he said. Eventually it was time to close up shop, both Patton and Thomas moved quickly, packing away the items that needed to be stored in the back room overnight, and emptying the register. Before they left Patton picked Thomas up, sitting him on his hip, so he could flip around the ‘Open’ sign, it was Thomas’ favourite part of the afternoon. As they left the store Patton glanced over to the coffee shop, catching another glimpse of the handsome barista.

As well as being a good shop owner, Patton was also an excellent cook. Of course he couldn’t make a lot of things but the stuff he did know was definitely tasty. Thomas loved helping his father whenever he could, so when dinner time came along he was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Patton usually had Thomas wash the vegetables, help mash the potatoes, or even set the table. Neither of them minded that it was just the two of them, it gave them more time to spend with one another. On nights when Thomas was feeling anxious or a little sad they would build a pillow fort in the lounge room, watching countless Disney movies after making homemade pizza. Tonight, however, they were making spaghetti, both of their favourites.

“Hey Thomas?” Patton had placed the bowls down on the small dining table, sitting next to a happy Thomas.

“Yeah Dad?” Thomas glanced up at Patton, cutting of the conversation he was having with his bee plushie that sat on the table.

“Do you remember Mrs. Davidson?” Thomas nodded vigorously, Mrs. Davidson always gave him lollies when Patton wasn’t looking. “Good. Well, she suggested that we sell your flower pots in the shop. Do you think you could paint more if I gave you extra pocket money?” Patton spoke hopefully as Thomas ate his dinner, the sound of Thomas’ spoon falling filling the room.

“Really? You wanna sell my pots!” Thomas began bouncing happily in his seat, his smile spreading from ear to ear.

“Of course, but only if you’re ok with it.” Patton leant forward, cupping Thomas’ cheek in his hand.

“Yeah! Can i paint bees on all of them?” Thomas grabbed his bee plushie and hugged it close to his chest, smiling at his father.

“You can paint whatever you want on them, kiddo!” Patton grinned as Thomas hugged him, the plushie squished between them. Eventually Thomas pulled back, allowing them both to eat their dinner, most of time Thomas would talk about bees and how he wanted to help them.

“Dad?”

“Yes Thomas?”

“Why are you so happy today?” Patton stared at Thomas, a stunned look on his face. What was he supposed to say to that? Oh it’s nothing, just the cute guy at the coffee shop. He couldn’t say that to Thomas, he was his son!

“No reason, I just had a joke stuck in my head!” Thomas watched Patton as he played with his pasta, not believing what he was told.

“But you always have jokes stuck in your head. Was it another boy!” Thomas leant forward, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. How was Patton going to tell him? He couldn’t, not after- not after the last one.

“No, no, it wasn’t a boy. I just love learning about bees!” This, of course, caused Thomas to forget about their conversation and start ranting about bees again. Patton wasn’t concerned so much about Thomas knowing he was gay, he just didn’t want Thomas to see him hurt again. Before Patton had adopted Thomas, he’d dated a guy named Dorian. Dorian treated Patton like a king, whispering sweet nothings to him, saying he loved Patton. Then he tore Patton apart, he ruined him. He manipulated Patton and broke him in ways he couldn’t understand. It took Patton years before he could feel safe around anyone but his best friend, and even then his friend left him to pursue Broadway. But he has Thomas now, he had someone who loved him and depended on him, he had to protect his son. And if that meant hiding the fact that he thought a guy was cute then that’s what he would do. Thomas knew he dated Dorian, he knew that Patton liked boys, he just didn’t know how broken his father really was. And Patton was going to keep it that way. The two finished their dinner in peace, washing up their dishes before heading to bed early.

The next morning was eventful to say the least. Patton had decided that after having to clean up Thomas after he was sick last night that the tiny bee enthusiast was staying home. Thomas did not like that one bit, usually he would love to stay home and help Patton in the shop, but once again his teacher was teaching the class about bees and Thomas wanted to be there. So it had shocked Patton when he was shaken awake by Thomas, who was dressed and ready for school. It took him half an hour to convince Thomas that he wouldn’t be missing out on much, plus Thomas knew more about bees than anyone in his class. Eventually the two left for the flower shop, they’d decided to walk that day since Thomas’ car sickness wouldn’t help with the flu he already had. Before they opened ‘Once and Floral’, Patton had detoured across to the coffee shop. If he had a sick Thomas with him then he would definitely need a coffee to keep him focused, well, that and he kind of wanted to see the nameless guy that had plagued his thoughts. They entered the warm store, the cool breeze leaving them as the door closed slowly. Patton walked up to the counter, feeling Thomas’ hand tighten around his own, he always got nervous going to new places. The barista looked up, doing a double-take when he realised who was in front of him. But of course, the man was straight, he had a child for god’s sake! What made him think he had a chance? Nonetheless, he still gave Patton a small smirk, the corners of his lips barely lifting up.

“Good morning, what can I get for you today?” Patton tore his eyes away from the menu, daring to look at the man in front of him.

“Uh- hello again, you wouldn’t remember what I ordered yesterday would you?” Thomas squeezed his dad’s hand, rocking back and forth on his heels as he did.

“How could I forget, you were the one who’d forgotten their wallet.” Patton felt his cheeks heat up, ok, so the cute guy remembered him, who cares. Patton, obviously.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. I’ve got it today though!” Patton grinned as the barista let out a soft chuckle, it sounded just as beautiful as he looked, it was deep, and a little raspy but boy did Patton want to hear it again.

“Alright, one tall caramel macchiato, is that all?” By now Thomas had wandered off to the pastry cabinet, he knew his father wouldn’t buy him anything if he was ill. Patton nodded to the question and paid for his drink, reminding the barista one more of his name, ‘Oh, just Patton again!’, before spinning around to find Thomas. But he was not prepared for who he’d seen next. Thomas was jumping up and down around a tall man who wore a white jacket and knitted red wool scarf, just like the scarf Patton had knit for his best friend all those years ago.

“Roman?” Patton stepped forward, both Thomas and the mystery man turning to look at the person who spoke.

“Hey Pat, you didn’t miss me too much did you?”

In that moment time had stopped, and Patton had forgotten about Thomas and his new crush. He rushed forward, melting in the warm embrace he’d longed for for years. Roman wrapped his strong arms around the shorter man, immediately remembering everything they’d been through. First loves, first heartbreaks, they were each other’s first kiss, Patton was the one who helped him rehearse for every play, and Roman was the one who helped Patton buy his flower shop. Logan watched along from behind the coffee machine, looks like the cute dad did like guys, except he already had a boyfriend. He was finishing Patton’s coffee when Virgil walked in, jumping up to sit on the counter in front of his nerdy brother. The two talked about Virgil’s studies as Logan shuffled over to the pastry cabinet, placing a blueberry muffin on the plate he was holding. Thomas’ eyes lit up as he saw the barista walking towards him, Patton’s coffee and a muffin in hand.

“Caramel macchiato for ‘Just Patton’-” Logan placed the coffee on the table the other three were sitting at, turning to look at the bouncing child behind him. “-And a blueberry muffin for you.” Thomas’ smile widened as Logan put the plate down, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“Oh, I didn’t order a muffin, there must be a-” Patton glanced up at the still nameless man he was crushing on, and boy was he more handsome up close.

“No, no. It’s on the house, I noticed him staring at the cabinet earlier.” Logan let out a quiet chuckle, remembering how cute Thomas had looked a few minutes ago.

“Uh, thank you then, Mr.?” Patton stared into his chocolate eyes, awaiting the reveal of the beautiful barista.

“Woods, Logan Woods. And your friends are?” Logan felt himself heat up as he looked at Patton, noticing the freckles that were sprinkled across his nose and cheeks.

“Ah yes! This is Thomas, he’s my son, but you already guessed that. And this is Roman, you didn’t know his name?” Thomas moved over in the booth seat his was kneeling on, letting Logan slide in next to him.

“No I’m afraid I didn’t, he prefered the name ‘Prince’.” Patton let out a laugh as Roman looked at the father with a shocked look on his face.

“What’s so funny pouty mc specs?” Patton turned to look at Roman, failing to contain the giggles.

“Of course you still go by Prince, you’re so dramatic.” Roman cried out, throwing his hand across his forehead. As the two argued playfully back and forth Thomas tugged on the sleeve of Logan’s shirt, successfully gaining his attention. Logan looked down at the boy who was holding out a bit of the muffin he’d broken off, Thomas grinned as Logan took the offering, nearly moaning in delight at the taste. Blueberry muffins were definitely his favourite. Once he’d finished the small piece Thomas tore one off for himself, before offering another to Logan, which he gladly accepted.

“Sorry about that Logan, Roman can get quite passionate. I hope Thomas hasn’t been a bother.” Patton looked over to Logan and Thomas, smiling at the two sharing the muffin.

“Oh no he’s-” Logan finished eating the remaining muffin in his mouth before speaking again. “-Pardon me. But yes, Thomas was fine, not a bother in the slightest.” Before Patton could say anymore Virgil walked over, sitting himself on Logan’s lap. Throughout the coffee shop cries of protest could be heard from underneath Virgil as Logan struggled to push him off. Patton watched and felt his heart sting, of course he had a boyfriend.

“Anyway, thank you for the muffin but we should go open up shop. Come on Thomas.” Thomas slipped under the table crawling out the other side and grabbing his father’s hand.

“Stop by anytime Ro.” Patton leant down, kissing the top of Roman’s head before leaving to his own store.

As much as Logan hated to see him leave, he loved to watch him go.


	3. Uncle Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a father who runs a flower shop across the road from a small coffee shop. He decides to start getting a daily coffee every morning and immediately falls for the cute barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Excerpt: “There has to be some way to repay you.” Logan shook head head, Roman placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder.“Oh no really, it’s fine.” Cries of protest could be heard throughout the shop as Roman dragged Patton to the door.“I’ll think of something, I promise!” Logan stifled a laugh as Patton stumbled out the door, a smile threatening to grow on the barista’s face. Logan walked back to the counter where Virgil sat, giving the cactus another glance. 
> 
> Updates and whatnot over on paradoxicallester.tumblr.com

Roman watched as Patton and Thomas left the coffee shop, it’d been years since they’d last saw each other. He was honestly surprised Patton didn’t hate him for leaving, Patton needed him yet he left for broadway, what kind of best friend was he? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud thud from across the table, lying on the floor was the boy that had sat on Logan’s lap. As much as Roman didn’t want to, he had to admit that the boy was cute, edgy, but cute nonetheless. The boy grabbed Logan’s extended arm and pulled himself up, wrapping one of his own arms around the barista’s shoulders. The two walked back to the register, Logan standing behind it and the purple clad boy jumping on the counter. Roman finished the rest of his coffee before getting up and walking over to the pastry cabinet, picking out a slice of chocolate cake and paying for it. Roman left the coffee shop, crossing the street and entering the flower shop he missed dearly. He remembered when the shop was brand new, most walls void of the colourful plants that now hung sporadically across them. Roman walked around the shop in awe of how far Patton had come, his hands trailing along his side, softly dragging against the delicate plants. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Patton helping Thomas paint various ceramic pots in all different sizes, how long has he missed out on moments like this. Patton was kneeling next to Thomas on the floor, a multitude of different coloured paints laid out in front of them. The sun from the window next to them softly illuminated their features, the glow lighting up the already painted pots that sat on the window sill. They looked so happy, Patton’s small grin at his smiling son melted Roman’s heart. Patton glanced over at the man who he missed so badly. Thomas followed his father’s gaze, spotting the chocolatey treat Roman held in his hands. 

“Uncle Ro! Who’s that for?” Thomas jumped up, running over to hug Romans leg.

“It’s for you my little prince, you can’t have it until after you help your dad, ok?” Thomas nodded as Roman bent down to hug the six year old before running off to paint more plant pots. Patton walked over to his friend, an apron in hand. 

“I made this for you all those years ago, I was going to give it to you the day you left. But I- I didn’t have the chance. Will you take it now?” Patton’s voice broke as his eyes fell to the ground, his hand tightening around the apron he held. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“I’m leaving Pat.”   
What did he say?  
“What? What do you mean leaving?”  
I- I heard him wrong, that’s all.   
“I finally got a spot in the new broadway show that I’ve been talking about-”  
This can’t be happening.  
“No, please Ro-”  
Please, this isn’t happening.  
“-And I’m going to play that role no matter what. I’m sorry.”  
No, please I need you.  
“Roman you can’t leave, not now!”  
What if he comes back?  
“I have to Pat, the cab’s waiting outside.”  
I can’t do this alone.  
“No!”  
You’re all I have Roman.  
“I don’t know when I’ll return, and that’s if I return.”  
Why would you tell me that?  
“Don’t say that! Stop it, please!”   
You can’t go!  
“Goodbye Pat.”  
You promised you’d always be by my side.  
“Roman!”   
Goodbye Princey.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Roman pulled Patton into a tight hug, feeling the shoulder of his shirt dampen with Patton’s silent tears. He shouldn’t have ever left, he knew how broken Patton was. Roman felt fragile arms wrap around his waist, Patton’s glasses poking into the side of his neck. Soft, jagged breaths sent shivers down Roman’s spine, he hadn’t held Patton like this since forever ago. The two pulled apart, Roman focusing on the garment that hung loosely in Patton’s grip. Patton made that for him, this shop was his just as much as it was Patton’s. Roman grabbed the others wrist lightly, lifting Patton’s hand up and gently prying the apron away from him. 

“Pat, I wish I’d taken this all those years ago.” Roman slipped the apron on over his head, spinning around for Patton to tie the back in a neat bow. 

“You really mean that?” Patton wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to stop tears from falling onto his cheeks. 

“Specs, I should have never left.” Roman moved Patton’s hands to wipe the new tears that fell, the salty taste making Patton’s face scrunch up. The two were brought back to reality when they heard a cough from beside them. Standing in the entrance of the shop was the same boy who had sat in Logan’s lap in the coffee shop, rocking back and forth where he stood. 

“Oh I’m sorry!-” Patton politely pushed away Roman, running over to the front counter as the alternative looking boy walked over.

“Welcome to ‘Once and Floral’! Fl’how’er can I help you today?” Roman and the customer rolled their eyes at the pun, Patton giggling quietly at his own joke. 

“I was wondering if you had any small plants I could buy for my friend, it’s his birthday today.” Patton nodded enthusiastically as the boy spoke, beginning to hop up and down with excitement at all the different choices he could offer. 

“Anything in particular?” Patton shot a smile at the person in front of him, holding onto the counter to try and contain his energy.

“Not really, as long as it won’t die.” As soon as the sentence had started, Patton ran to the centre of the room, looking at the assortment of cacti he stocked. 

“Could you describe your friend a little please?” Patton spun to look at the boy who had now moved next to Roman, following Patton’s instructions.

“Well, he’s kind of an asshole but that’s what’s great about him. He’s sassy and sharp tongued but is a real ditz. He got lost on his way home from a club one night and I had to pick him up.” Patton carefully walked around the set up, moving plants to find the one he was looking for. 

“How about this? It’s a Coryphantha cactus, they tend not to die easily, plus this one has a cute flower on top of it. Perfect, no? It’s sharp, somewhat defense in a way, yet still precious!” Patton looked proudly at the stunned two in front of him.

“It’s- it’s perfect. Thank you, I’ll take it.” At that Patton moved back to the register, Roman taking this chance to speak up.

“So what made you come to Pat’s flower shop?” Roman looked down at the shorter man beside him.

“Well you guys put my brother in a good mood for the day and I saw you both walk over to this store so I thought I’d thank you.” The boy smirked at Roman’s stunned expression.  
“So do I call you ‘emo nightmare’, or is ‘mine’ ok?” 

“I don’t mind emo nightmare actually, Princey.”

The two walked reached the counter where Patton was waiting, ringing up the cactus and watching the purple dressed boy leave, shaking his head at the sign on his way out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan slumped onto the counter he was leaning on once Roman had left, Virgil chuckling at the sight. He was confused, to put it simply. For most of Logan’s life he believed he was aromantic, never having felt romantic attraction to anyone he met. So why now, did his heart flutter at the sight of a man in a blue shirt with a stupid grey cardigan tied loosely around his shoulders. It confused him. He barely knew Patton, yet he felt at ease whenever the father smiled at him. And Logan had to admit, Patton’s smile was beautiful. What surprised him the most, however, was how he didn’t mind Thomas’ presence. If you asked anyone who knew Logan, they would tell you to keep children as far away from his as physically possible. It’s not that he hated children, they just never got along well with him so he grew to dislike them. But Thomas was different, heck, Patton was different. Sweet, kind, lovable Patton, ‘Just Patton’. But he was dating Roman, they were happy together. The way Patton flung himself into Roman’s embrace, the way they joked about the nickname Roman used. The way Patton kissed the top of Roman’s head. Illogical. Logan’s feelings were purely illogical. He shouldn’t be thinking about Patton like this. He had a job to do, well, he would if there were anyone else in the store apart from him and Virgil. 

Eventually Virgil left to go to the flower shop Patton seemed to run, leaving Logan alone to make coffees for the sprinkling of customers who were late to work or school. 

“Logan you’re never gonna believe what I bought.” Logan sighed heavily as Virgil waltzed up to where his brother stood, a sly grin on his face.

“What have you wasted valuable money on today?” Virgil lifted the cactus into Logan’s line of sight and chuckled at Logan’s confused face.

“It’s for Remy, it’s his birthday. Or did you forget again.” Logan put his head in his hands, groaning loudly.

“They know they need to remind me, I’ve a horrible memory.” Virgil placed the cactus on the counter between them, leaning over and knocking lightly on Logan’s head. 

“Your memory is fine, you just need to stop being hooked on plant boy across the road and focus.” Logan’s hand fell from his face, crossing over his chest. At that moment the bell on the shop door rang, Patton and Roman entering the store flustered. Patton ran to the table they sat at that morning, tugging Roman along by his hand. 

“Pat it’s fine, just buy him a new one.” Patton turned to look at Roman, a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“I cannot just buy him a new one. Have you ever seen a child Roman? Thomas will freak out even more if I can’t find Honey.” Logan watched as Roman stepped forward, grabbing ahold of Patton’s hands.

“Ok, I’m sorry, he’s your kid. I’ve never been an uncle before but I’ll do my best to help.” Patton nodded slowly, looking under the table as Roman checked around the chairs. Then Logan realised what they were looking for. He reached under the register and pulled out the bee plushie he found on the ground when he was cleaning up the tables. It would make sense that this was Thomas’, Patton was looking for something called ‘Honey’. He walked out from behind he register, clearing his throat once he was close enough the the frantic father.

“This wouldn’t happen to be the missing ‘Honey’ would it?” Patton looked at the plushie in Logan’s hands, grabbing it as fast as he could.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!” Logan fell stiff as Patton flung his arms around his neck, continuing to whisper ‘thank you’s’ into Logan’s apron. Logan slowly lifted his arms, awkwardly rubbing Patton’s back. Patton pulled away from Logan, clutching the bee to his chest.

“There has to be some way to repay you.” Logan shook head head, Roman placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“Oh no really, it’s fine.” Cries of protest could be heard throughout the shop as Roman dragged Patton to the door.

“I’ll think of something, I promise!” Logan stifled a laugh as Patton stumbled out the door, a smile threatening to grow on the barista’s face. Logan walked back to the counter where Virgil sat, giving the cactus another glance. 

“I’m sure Remy will find the plant satisfactory.” Logan leant against the counter, letting the corners of his mouth tug upwards. 

“Good, ‘cus I’m not returning it- actually Logan, do you think you could give me some shifts here? Help a brother out?” Logan stared blankly at Virgil, the other playing with his hair. 

“I thought you had a job at the alternative clothing store.” Virgil laughed worriedly as Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“They may have fired me-”

“You got fired?!” 

“-it was an accident?” Logan’s face twisted into one of utter disbelief, Virgil rubbing the back of his neck. Logan let out a heavy sigh. 

“I suppose you can work here. I’ll write up a time table for you an organise your pay, and no before you ask you cannot get a ‘family bonus’ just because we’re related.” Virgil nodded his head vigorously as Logan explained what would happen. Logan went into the back room, grabbing a spare apron and throwing it at the other. Virgil assisted Logan with a few customers who entered and listened as Logan taught him the basics. Eventually Logan felt happy enough to let Virgil handle a few people by himself, and was surprised at how well he worked.

“Alright Virgil, there’s a few hours until closing time. I’m going to write a short list, explaining what you need to do. You will close up shop, and I will head home early.” Virgil smiled as Logan listed what Virgil needed to do, before taking off his apron and leaving ‘Caffeine’ in Virgil’s hands. Logan slipped in his ear phones as he walked down the sidewalk, pressing play on a classical playlist he had made in his phone. Not long after he reached his apartment complex, walking up the stairs to his own apartment. Unlocking the door Logan went inside, taking off his shoes and jacket and placing them beside the front door. Logan’s apartment wasn’t too small, but nice enough for him by himself. Everything had its place, and if it didn’t, Logan would be sure to find where it belonged. Logan walked into the kitchen, pulling out leftover salad he’d made last night, and making his way to the small living room. After rewatching a few episodes of Sherlock Logan glanced down at the coffee table, noticing his notebook underneath his salad bowl. He looked around the rest of his room, thinking of Patton, and how he and Thomas would add a sense of fun to his boring monochromatic apartment. So instead of doing the appropriate thing and cleaning his bowl before showering and heading to bed, Logan grabbed his notebook and a pen and began brainstorming ideas on a drink that would encompass Patton’s joy and sweetness. 

It was safe to say that Logan didn’t sleep much that night.


	4. The Floor is Lava!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a father who runs a flower shop across the road from a small coffee shop. He decides to start getting a daily coffee every morning and immediately falls for the cute barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Excerpt: Eventually the two arrived at Logan’s apartment, Virgil turning to the side so Thomas could knock on the door. When Logan opened the door he hadn’t noticed Thomas and invited Virgil inside immediately. Virgil walked over to the living room depositing Thomas of the lounge next to his brother.

Virgil wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a ball and never see another human again. So when a little boy walked into the coffee shop, Virgil had no clue what to do. He stared down at the child who looked about six years old, wandering aimlessly around the store. What should he do? Should he tell them to leave? Should he hide in the back room until he’s gone? Should he call Logan? His brother had left early again today to help a friend move house. Virgil’s anxiety kicked into overdrive. Who was this kid? Was he a distraction for a gang that was about to rob him? Was he a tiny demon here to kill him? Virgil was stopped halfway through thinking up scenarios when he’d notice the child had made his way to the counter. 

“Excuse me mister, have you seen my dad?” Yep, Virgil was positive this was where he’d die. 

“Uh, I don’t think so. What does he look like?” Virgil walked around the counter and pulled chair over to sit on.

“Well, he’s this tall,” The boy put his arm in the air and jumped to gain extra height, “he has brown hair like mine,” he pointed to his hair, “and he wears a blue shirt!” Virgil leant back, trying to picture the man with the child’s description. 

“I’m sorry little guy, I haven’t seen him anywhere.” Virgil felt his heart break at the sight of the boy’s sad face, tears filling in his chocolate brown eyes. “Aw don’t cry buddy.”

“I- I just w- wanna find my d- dad.” Virgil pulled the kid into a hug, gently rubbing his back.

“Shush, shush, it’ll be alright. Where did you come from?” The two pulled apart, Virgil walking over to the door and flipping the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’. When he returned he brought the boy behind the counter the two sitting in the back room on some crates Logan had stacked up earlier that morning. 

“W- well, daddy said I could go to the park to look at the bees and when I came back the door was locked.” Virgil grabbed his hoodie that was hung on a hook next to the door and wrapped it around the child, making him look like a burrito. 

“What door was locked?” The kid nestled further into the hoodie, leaning close to the older man. 

“The flower shop door.” Virgil blinked slowly once, twice, and then a third time. No wonder he looked familiar. 

“Your dad owns the flower shop, right?” He really hoped his hunch was wrong. 

“Yes!” Great, Virgil had practically stolen this guys kid. Well, ok he didn’t steal him but he was now responsible for him until his dad found him! 

“Oh jeez, uh alright. What was your name again?” The boy looked up at Virgil a large smile on his face. 

“My name’s Thomas!” Yep, Virgil was screwed. 

“Ok Thomas we’re gonna go sit outside while I make a phone call, you can have a pastry while you wait.” Virgil picked Thomas up and carried him out to the main part of the cafe before locking up the front door. He walked over to the pastry cabinet and placed 3 macaroons on a small plate, placing them in front of Thomas while he grabbed his phone. “Alright bud, you snack on these while I make a call.” Thomas nodded as Virgil walked back over to the register, keeping the tiny child in his sight the entire time. Virgil scrolled through his contacts, looking for his brothers, when he found it he pressed it and held the phone to his ear. Although with how Virgil’s day was going, he wasn’t surprised that it went straight to voicemail. It was getting late and Virgil had a night class to go to, he couldn’t take Thomas with him. He’d have to see if Logan was home. 

“Hey Thomas, do you remember Logan?” Thomas bounced up and down on the chair, crumbs all over his rosy cheeks. 

“Yeah! I shared my muffin with him.” Virgil chuckled as he took the empty plate off the table, Thomas getting up and following. 

“Good, do you think you can stay at his house tonight?” Thomas paused, a hesitant look on his face. 

“I don’t know, daddy might get mad at me.” Virgl bent down to Thomas’ height, holding tiny hands in his own. 

“Thomas, your father wouldn’t be mad if he knew you did it to stay safe.” He gently squeezed Thomas’ hands, a smile back on the boys face. 

“Alright, I’ll stay with mister Logan.” Virgil nodded grabbing a sponge and towel from under the counter. The two cleaned up the store before leaving it and heading to Logan’s. How would Logan react? Virgil was just dumping the lost child in his brothers care. Logan doesn’t do well with kids! Hopefully he doesn’t kick Thomas out on the street. Virgil felt a tug on his shirt, Thomas asking to be given a piggy back. The emo complied, zipping up his hoodie Thomas was wearing before picking him up. Thomas talked about bees and flowers the entire way, completely forgetting that he’d lost his father. Eventually the two arrived at Logan’s apartment, Virgil turning to the side so Thomas could knock on the door. When Logan opened the door he hadn’t noticed Thomas and invited Virgil inside immediately. Virgil walked over to the living room depositing Thomas of the lounge next to his brother. 

“Uh, Virgil, is this Patton’s child?” Logan stared at Thomas, confusion covering his features.

“He sure is, say hi Thomas.” Virgil responded with a smirk on his lips. 

“Hello mister Logan!” Thomas waved enthusiastically, a large smile on his face. 

Logan pulled his brother into the hallway while Thomas looked around the living room. He kept his voice low as he told Virgil that Thomas couldn’t stay with him for the night, Virgil then insisted that Patton would love him forever if he made sure his son was safe. Logan refused to admit that that was what convinced him but agreed anyway. He watched as Virgil left, the front door closing slowly as he turned to Thomas. 

“So, uh Thomas, have you had dinner yet?” Logan fiddled with his tie as he spoke, a habit he picked up when talking to children.

“Nah uh, but I had a pastry!” Thomas shook his head as he responded, looking at the nervous man in front of him. 

“Oh, well I made some lasagne, I'll serve you a plate. Come sit at the bench.” The two made their way to the kitchen, Logan helping Thomas up onto the bar stool before placing down his plate. He dished himself some lasagne and took a seat next to the child. They finished their dinner quickly, Thomas asking Logan all about him and accidentally going off on another long tangent about bees. 

“And did you know that bumblebees can fly higher than the altitude of Mount Everest?” Logan chuckled as he shook his head, Thomas certainly wasn't like any other child. 

Logan stood up and picked up both plates, taking them to the sink and washing them. When he turned around he noticed Thomas was nowhere to be seen. He walked out of the kitchen area to find Thomas standing on the coffee table, clutching a pillow close to his chest. Apparently Thomas had been playing the floor is lava and was looking for the dragon-witch that was flying around. If anyone were to ask what happened that night they would be told that Logan definitely didn't play with Thomas as the dragon-witch, Logan definitely didn't chase Thomas around his apartment, Logan definitely didn't fall asleep with Thomas lying on his chest after a Disney marathon, and that Logan definitely didn't change his mind about one child.

The next morning Logan woke up to a weight on top of him, a sleeping Thomas curled up to him. He carefully woke up the child, carrying him into the kitchen to make breakfast. The two ate cereal and talked about what to do if the dragon-witch returned before getting ready to leave for the coffee shop. When they arrived at the store they Patton at the front counter talking to a very frightened Virgil. 

“Daddy!” Patton spun around as he saw Logan place down Thomas who had begun running toward him. 

“Thomas! Oh my God I thought I'd never find you. Don't ever scare me like that again. Ok honey bee?” Logan watched as Patton hugged Thomas tightly, a few tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. 

“Ok, I'm sorry daddy. Please don't cry.” Thomas wiped away his father tears, causing Patton to chuckle lightly. Logan guided the two into the back room, he figured they'd want some privacy.

“Where were you sweetie? I was worried sick.” Patton sat next to Thomas, holding his hands in his own. 

“The purple boy let me stay with mister Logan!” Thomas pointed at Logan as Patton thought about who the so called “purple boy” was. 

“I believe he means Virgil, my brother. But yes, Thomas had spent the night with me. I'm unaware of where he had been before arriving at my residence.” Logan sat down next to Thomas, letting Patton process the new information. 

“You looked after my baby for me?” Patton looked up, tears filling his eyes once more. 

“Of course, he was no trouble at all.” At that remark Patton had thrown himself at Logan. Warm arms wrapping around his waist, wet cheeks pressing against his shirt and neck. A string of thanks you’s flowing from his mouth. Logan eventually wrapped his own arms around Patton's shoulders once his face had become less red. 

“Thank you so so much Logan, I owe my life to you.” Patton snuggled closer in Logan's embrace as Thomas joined them. 

If you asked Virgil he'd tell you they looked like a picture perfect family.


End file.
